Weekend Retreat
by EmyPink
Summary: The BAU team is forced to take an FBI refresher course. Written for the NFA Help Haiti Auction.


**Weekend Retreat**

By EmyPink

**Disclaimer:** All names and trademarks recognised as "Criminal Minds" do not belong to me; I've just borrowed the characters for my own purposes.

**Rating:** T

**Parings:** None

**Genre:** Gen, Friendship, Humour, Fluff

**Warnings:** None, really

**Summary: **The BAU team is forced to take an FBI refresher course.

**A/N** For Barbara, who wanted the BAU team on an FBI training Island. (Yes, I know they don't have one but let's pretend for the sake of the story). Thanks for donating, and sorry it's coming in a little later than I'd expected.

---

**From:** Strauss, Erin

**To:** Garcia, Penelope; Hotchner, Aaron; Jareau, Jennifer; Morgan, Derek; Prentiss, Emily; Reid, Spencer; Rossi, David

**Subject:** Federal Refresher Weekend

Please be aware that your annual **mandatory** Federal Refresher Weekend at FLETI is due. Your weekend has been scheduled for the 7th, 8th and 9th of May. Participation is non-negotiable and don't think Agent Hotchner can get you out of this for a fourth year. Any and all cases that the BAU receives over this period will be forwarded to another team. I expect to see **all** of you bright and early Friday morning for a productive weekend.

Sincerely,

Erin Strauss

---

"This is ridiculous," Morgan announced as they stepped off the small ferry that had whisked the BAU team to FLETI, the nation's _Federal Law Enforcement Training Island_. It was hot and stuffy, and Garcia was the only one with a smile on her face; the other agents ranged from faintly horrified to downright boredom.

"Agreed," Emily nodded, dropping her duffel bag so that it kicked up some of the dust. She turned to her supervisor. "Hotch . . ."

"Don't complain to me, Prentiss," Hotch snapped, looking as though he wanted to be here less than his agents did. "I have my orders from Director Strauss." He paused. "And no, Morgan, I did not know about it until the email came. I was just as surprised as you were."

Morgan closed his mouth without saying anything, but then opened it again a second later and asked, "What if a new case comes in?"

Hotch sighed. "Then it will be reassigned to another team, as per the email. Didn't you read the email, Morgan?"

"It lost me at Federal Refresher Weekend," Morgan grumbled, glancing around the island. The buildings were low and grey, and highly unattractive. The island, while surrounded by crystal blue water, looked as though it had been fabricated from IKEA flatpacks.

It was, as everyone remembered, exactly the same as the last time they were here.

"Oh cheer up, my minions," Garcia spoke up brightly, turning so that she faced all her fellow agents. "It'll be like summer camp. Didn't everyone love summer camp?"

"I never went to summer camp," Morgan pointed out.

"Neither did I," Emily echoed.

"My mom tried to send me once," Reid offered, "but I didn't see the point of jumping rope and making pencil holders when I could have spent my summer reading the complete works of Emily Dickinson."

Morgan snorted. "Of course not."

"_Morgan_," Hotch warned.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Morgan complained. He frowned at the ghost of their absent colleague. "Why did JJ get out of this anyway?"

"Will's out of town and JJ had no one to look after Henry," Rossi replied, looking up at the clear blue sky. "Therefore, JJ gets a free pass for mothering duty."

"Lucky for some," Morgan muttered. Then he mused, "Maybe I should get a kid."

Garcia grinned cheekily. "What? You're saying you don't have any little Morgans out there? Aww, that's too bad; they'd be such cuties."

"That an offer, baby girl?"

"Well, with your charm and my looks we'd have children that would blow your mind," Garcia replied. "I'd love to bear your children, sugar, but . . ."

"Not now, Garcia," Hotch said quietly as a perky blonde made her way over to the BAU team. She was carrying a clipboard and was wearing a grey v-neck shirt that told the world that was an FLETI official.

"Hi," she said brightly, sticking out her hand for Hotch to shake. "You must be Aaron Hotchner and the Behavioural Analysis Unit from Quantico. I'm Special Agent Annie Grey. It's great to see you. I never thought I'd get to see the infamous BAU team for myself."

She wagged a finger at them. "A little birdie has been telling me that y'all have been getting out of Refresher Weekend for quite some time." She giggled. "You have a bit of a reputation."

"What's she talking about?" Emily asked Morgan quietly. "What reputation?"

"Em, you don't want to know," Morgan muttered back, but Garcia had other ideas.

"Last time we were here, we had to sit through a basic Profiling 101 session," Garcia whispered. "And boy did the Agent hate us after that. Morgan and Reid totally profiled the guy's ass off. The Agent was not pleased."

"Don't forget the food fight that Hotch started," Morgan added, grinning slightly at the memory.

"Food _fight_!?" Emily spluttered. "Hotch started it a food fight!?"

"Well, to be honest it was an accident," Reid spoke up to defend their boss. "It wasn't his fault."

"So he says," Morgan smirked. "I still think that . . ."

"If you're done, _Agent_ Morgan," Hotch cut in sourly, glaring at his chatty agent.

"Right. Sorry, Hotch," Morgan apologised, looking only a little bit sheepish. He looked at Emily, mouthed food fight and poor Emily had to cover up her laughing with some well placed coughs.

"Moving on," Annie said warily, eying the agents for a moment. Then she shook her head and clapped her hands twice. "Okay, I don't know if anyone has told you, but you are sharing your weekend with a team of NCIS agents and team of DEA agents." She grinned brightly. "In the spirit of inter-agency cooperation, I have assigned you a roommate, of the same gender obviously, from either the NCIS team or the DEA team. Doesn't that sound like fun?!"

"If your kind of fun involves the Navy cops and the weed cops," Morgan muttered to Emily and Garcia.

Garcia elbowed him in the ribs and glared, hissing, "Respect your fellow agencies, Mr Anti Inter-Agency Cooperation."

"Now," Annie cut in, "if you'll listen carefully, I have a list of your assigned rooms." She waved a sheet of paper from her clipboard around. "Penelope Garcia will be rooming with DEA Analyst Tamara Krell. Agent Hotchner will be with Agent Greg Harper from NCIS. Um . . . Derek Morgan is with DEA Agent William Davies. Emily Prentiss is also with a DEA Agent, Natalie Reynolds. And both Dr Reid and Agent Rossi are rooming with NCIS Agents, Harrison Keller and Alex Turner respectively."

Annie's eyes flickered between the agents. "Any questions?" There was silence. "Nope. Great! Now here are maps to your rooms, with the ladies on the right and the men on the left. There is a couple of hours before lunch so use that time to familiarise yourself with the site because after that is the first session of the weekend, _Workplace Harassment: Don't Let It Happen to You_. Isn't this exciting!?"

Slightly bewildered, the BAU team watched Annie bounce away, probably to inflict some of her enthusiasm on the other teams that were joining them. Hotch sighed to himself and turned to the team; he needed to set an example for the rest of them.

"You heard what Agent Grey said," he told them. "Use this time to get unpacked and look around. I want you all at the dining room at twelve sharp, enthusiastic and ready to go."

The team looked at him. "Hotch, man, if that's your pep talk then it seriously needs some work!" Morgan exclaimed, shaking his head slightly.

There was a hint of a smile on Hotch's face as he shooed them away to their respective rooms.

---

"My roommate is a nightmare."

That was the first thing Emily said as she sat down at the BAU designated table. The others were already there and glanced up at her as she spoke. She sighed and helped herself to a glass of water.

"Seriously," Emily continued as she buttered a piece of bread, "Agent Natalie Reynolds of the DEA is practically obsessive-compulsive. All her shoes have to be lined up just so and she freaked when I accidentally knocked over her toiletry bag. And . . ."

"No profiling the other agents," Hotch said sternly, cutting Emily off abruptly. "That goes for all of you. These are our fellow Federal Employees and not our Unsubs. Leave them be."

"Easy for you to say," Morgan grumbled. "My roommate? DEA Agent Davies? He's practically on his way to becoming a sociopath. I . . ."

"Morgan, what did I just say?" Hotch sighed, exasperated.

"Now that you mention it . . ." Reid piped up.

"Enough!" Hotch yelled, earning looks from the other agents; their respective roommates. He lowered his voice. "That's enough from all of you," he repeated with a frown. "I'm banning all talk of profiling and Unsubs and particular character traits until we get back to Quantico. We are here to take our mandatory requirements, not stir up trouble with other agencies. Got it?"

"Sorry, Hotch," Emily apologised and Morgan nodded. "There'll be no more profiling," she confirmed.

"Good. Now eat your lunch before our first session on workplace harassment," Hotch ordered. "And no profiling," he added for good measure.

Sometimes Hotch felt as though he was a damn camp counsellor.

---

"Did you know that 12,696 complaints of sexual harassment were filed with the Equal Employment Opportunity Commission last year?" Reid told Morgan as they filed into the lecture theatre for their aptly named session, _Workplace Harassment: Don't Let It Happen to You._

"You're not exactly doing any favours to endear me with the male population, Reid," Emily cut in, giving neurotic Natalie a tentative wave as she took her seat next to Rossi. Hotch was on Rossi's other side, with Reid, Morgan and finally Garcia on her left.

"They weren't all male-against-female, you know," Morgan pointed out, leaning over Reid so that he could face Emily.

"Actually, most cases of sexual harassment are male-against-female," Reid corrected, "at least the ones that get reported. In actual fact–"

"You do know some strange things, Reid." Morgan shook his head, eying the suit-clad, bun-wearing, glasses-spouting FBI instructor standing at the front of lecture theatre.

"This should be interesting," Emily muttered to the boys, who seemed to share her sentiment.

"Don't be such a downer, Em," Garcia scolded lightly. "It's always good to meet our alphabet cousins. Did you know that Tamara also . . ."

"Right, listen up!" the FBI instructor called sharply, cutting off whatever remark Garcia was about to make. "My name is Jayne Fielding and I'm here to talk to you about workplace harassment." She clicked to her first slide. "And how not to let it happen to you."

"Haven't I seen this before?" Morgan muttered, but Hotch shushed his agent with a well placed glare before Morgan could receive a reply.

"Let's first start by going through three levels of contact I like to call the Traffic Lights," Fielding continued, clicking to a slide with, yes, a picture of traffic lights. "Now green light behaviour is safe behaviour, such as shaking hands or touching within the safe area between one's shoulder and one's elbow."

Fielding clicked to the next slide, with a lovely image and text about yellow lights. "Yellow light behaviour is questionable behaviour, such as hugging without permission or comments that could be construed as offensive."

"Finally, red light behaviour is behaviour that is downright unacceptable, such as inappropriate touching with or without consent and sexually or racially or derogatorily explicit comments." Fielding finished her explanation of the traffic lights with a flourish.

"This is just great," Morgan murmured. "Don't we all know this stuff? And what's up with the traffic lights analogy? So if Garcia hugs me, I have to call it yellow?"

"Only if she doesn't ask first," Emily replied, almost sarcastically. While she knew the importance of harassment prevention, she had to admit that the traffic light thing was a little off-kilter.

Emily shrugged. "Besides, I wouldn't want to know what happens if someone runs a red light."

Garcia snorted and had to smother her giggle. "You two are evil," she whispered accusingly. "Leave the poor lady alone. I bet she didn't have to write this thing."

"Well, I wish we didn't have to suffer through it," Morgan muttered.

". . . And inappropriate nicknames," Fielding was saying when they finally tuned back in. "Terms of endearment that you would give a partner or a beloved pet are _not_ appropriate for the workplace, no matter how innocent it sounds."

Garcia was about to protest Fielding's rule on nicknames when Morgan shook his head and pulled her hand down. "I don't think that's a good idea, baby girl," he told her. "We don't need another one of these FBI trainers not liking the BAU." He grinned. "I wonder if Harvey is still here?" he asked, referring to the profile training instructor they had gotten into a fluster last time.

"Play nice," Garcia warned with a smirk.

"Just shut up all of you," Hotch hissed, leaning over Rossi. "I don't need you playing into the apparent reputation we have here. I want a nice, simple weekend and then we can get back some real work on Monday. Got it?"

They nodded.

---

The next morning dawned clear and bright. Hot and stuffy still, but clear and bright. The BAU agents awoke to the sounds of birds chirping and the first thing they saw when they opened their eyes (apart from the backside of his roommate in Morgan's case) was the IKEA style walls of their room. While they weren't the most awful the team had ever stayed in, it did have its moments.

"Did anyone else's shower run out of hot water?" Reid grumbled as he slid into a seat next to Morgan, carrying a plate of scrambled eggs on toast.

Morgan smirked. "Should have gotten up earlier, boy-wonder. My shower was fine."

Emily gave him a sympathetic look as she spread marmalade on her piece of toast. "Don't worry, my shower turned cold half way through mine."

"You should have heard the yell," Garcia grinned. Her cabin was next to Emily's and she'd definitely heard the yelp when Emily's water had gone cold mid-spray. "Thought someone was getting murdered. A bit of an overreaction there, Em."

Emily frowned at Garcia and muttered something under her breath as she put a heaping serve of butter on top of her marmalade. "I don't like cold showers," Emily defended herself.

"Sounds like it," Morgan grinned, and Emily resisted the urge to poke out her tongue.

"You'd think they'd have the money to build a better facility," Reid added, stabbing his eggs with his fork. "With showers that work."

Morgan shrugged. "I bet most of the bureau's money goes to FLETC." He was the only one with the full breakfast. "I don't even know why they have this here. It's not like it gets used for anything other than sexual harassment training and team bonding."

"Could be the beginning of a horror movie," Garcia mused. The others stared at her and she sighed. "Haven't you seen _Mindhunters_? . . . No? A group of profilers stuck on an FBI training island with a serial killer and they have to use their skills to survive . . . No. Pity."

"Don't you get enough of that during the day, Garcia?" Emily finally said, shaking her head. "Besides, I bet it's full of plot holes."

"Way to spoil a girl's fun, Em," Garcia said, helping herself to some more maple syrup for her pancakes.

Morgan watched her with a bemused smile. "Don't you think you have enough there, Penelope?"

Garcia feigned shock. "Enough maple syrup? There's never too much maple syrup, my dear Morgan."

"Speak for yourself," Emily replied, looking faintly nauseous at the amount of syrup Garcia was drizzling onto her pancakes.

"Did you know," Reid spoke up, "that maple syrup . . ."

There were a chorus of groans and only Hotch strolling in at the exact right time managed to stop the second BAU food fight.

---

"Okay guys, listen up!" Annie called as the BAU, DEA and NCIS teams assembled in a large gym. "Today we will be focusing on team building, that is the trust and relationship we have with our colleagues. To start with, we are going to run through a series of exercises to promote trust and understanding between team members, before concluding with an obstacle course in teams consisting of a mix of agencies."

"I see what you mean when you said it was like summer camp," Emily whispered to Garcia as they stood near the back of the crowd.

"I honestly don't remember it being so . . ." Garcia frowned.

"Summer campy?" Morgan suggested, leaning past Reid so that he could see Garcia's face.

She shrugged. "Something like that."

"Now if you lot up the back have finished," Annie called as she looked directly at the BAU agents, causing all the other agents to turn and look at the blushing BAU.

"Forget summer camp," Morgan muttered under his breath. "Think more getting told off for talking in class by the principal."

Hotch turned and glared at the three agents, effectively making them shut up. Yep, Morgan thought. Totally like high school.

"Right, now that we've finished that," Annie continued, shaking her head slightly, "I want all agencies to split into their teams and find a spot in the gym. Our first activity of the day will be trust falls. Won't that be fun!"

"Did she say trust falls?" Morgan whispered as Hotch ushered his misbehaving team over to the largest foam mat he could fine. "Seriously?"

Emily shrugged. "I think so. But come on, how horrible could they be. I'm not exactly going to drop one of you, am I?"

Morgan shot Reid a look. "That's what boy genius over there said last time. And guess who ended up on the floor?"

"Hey!" Reid protested, raising his hands in defence. "That was an accident! I didn't realise how heavy you were!"

"So you're saying I'm too heavy?" Morgan repeated, a solemn look on his face.

"No!" Reid exclaimed. "You're twisting my words."

Morgan broke out into a grin. "I'm a profiler, that's what we do. Don't sweat it, kid. You're not the first to dump me on the ground."

"Oh great," Reid sighed. "Now I sound like one of your girls."

Morgan smirked, but was cut off by Annie who told the federal agents that they needed to pair up. Immediately, Emily and Garcia looked at each other and nodded. It was obvious that it was going to be Hotch and Rossi together, so that left . . .

"Just you and me, Reid," Morgan said, a glint in his eye.

Reid gulped.

---

"Now I want one partner to assume to the truster position," Annie called to her agents. "And the other will be the trustee. The truster must catch the trustee as he or she falls."

"You better not drop me again," Morgan warned Reid.

"I won't," the younger man promised, though Morgan didn't look convinced.

"You'd better not drop me either, Em," Garcia pointed out to Emily who, along with Reid and Hotch, were the trusters.

"I'll try not to," Emily replied honestly.

"That fills me with loads of confidence," Garcia grumbled.

"Okay people! When you're ready I want the trustees to fall back and for the trusters to catch them, and then swap positions!" Annie yelled above the muted chatter that was going on.

"Don't drop me," Morgan warned again before he fell backwards, and was caught neatly by Reid.

"Aww," Garcia cooed as she and Emily watched Morgan and Reid. "Look at that. He practically swooned into your arms, Reid."

"Wha . . .?" Reid twisted to look at Garcia, but unfortunately lost his footing and tumbled to the ground, bringing Morgan with him.

The girls burst into laughter, watching as Morgan, who was on top of Reid, struggled to his feet. Quickly, Garcia whipped out her cell phone and snapped a couple of pictures for JJ, as she explained later on to a laughing Emily.

"I told you not to drop me!" Morgan accused once he had finally gotten to his feet.

Reid looked sheepish and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, actually, I did catch you," he protested.

"And then you dropped me!"

"It was Garcia's fault." Reid pointed to the giggling agents.

"Hey, don't look at me, Mister." Garcia back away. "It had nothing to do with me. Did it, Em?"

Emily shook her head seriously, but the bubbling smile on her face gave way any look of seriousness she might have had. "She had nothing to do with it," Emily repeated.

Morgan glared at them. "Let's see you try," he goaded.

Garcia looked at Emily. "Ms Prentiss, would you do me the honour of showing these idiots how it's done?"

"Of course, Penelope," Emily grinned, resuming her truster position.

Morgan and Reid watched as Garcia fell backwards only to be caught daintily by Emily. Instead of doing a Reid and trying to turn while holding her trustee, Emily helped Garcia upright and the pair turned to the boys, smirks on their faces.

"See, boys, not that hard," Garcia gloated, throwing an arm around Emily's shoulders.

Emily smiled. "All it takes is a little teamwork and trust." She quoted one of Annie's earlier lectures.

"Yeah, yeah," Morgan muttered, looking darkly at his female colleagues.

Emily and Garcia grinned at each other. "Score one for the girls," Garcia exclaimed, holding out her hand for a high-five.

"If you haven't already," Annie called out, "please swap places."

Morgan grinned evilly at Reid who looked a little worried, throwing a glance at his fellow agents. They shrugged and turned back to their own positions, swapping places. Reid took a steadying breath and looked at Morgan.

"Uh . . . don't drop me?"

---

After lunch and after another series of team building exercises that seemed to have gotten progressively worse, the agents had found themselves outside under the clear, blue sky. It was hot and sweaty, and none looked forward to this so-called obstacle course. While the first leg of it was clearly visible in front of them, the rest of the course disappeared into the woods behind the main training area.

"_Mindhunters_," Garcia whispered to her fellow agents, nodding towards the woods.

Emily laughed, a little uncertainly. "Don't be ridiculous, Garcia."

Garcia shrugged. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"So the teams are as followed," Annie said, "Hotchner, Reid, Krell and Davies; Morgan, Garcia, Reynolds and Keller; and, Prentiss, Rossi, Turner and Harper. Each team will have half an hour to complete the obstacle course . . . meaning that all team members will have to make it through to complete the assignment. Teams will start with five minute delays and go from there. Any questions?"

There were none.

"Nope. Great," Annie grinned. "Team one, you're up. That's Hotchner, Reid, Krell and Davies. Make your way up to the starting line. You have half an hour . . ."

It didn't take long for five minutes to pass and soon Morgan, Garcia and their team found themselves waiting at the starting line for Annie's signal. She gave it and the team headed off towards the first obstacle, a clichéd log wall that all team members had to climb.

"Oh, great," Morgan sighed, looking up at the wall. "Is this Marine boot camp or what?"

"I'm an ex-Marine," Keller, the NCIS agent, spoke up.

"Then you can go first," Garcia said brightly, eyeing the wall warily. She was pretty much with Morgan on this one.

Keller shrugged and grabbed hold of the rope that was tossed over the middle of it. With all the skill and ease of an ex-Marine, Keller expertly scaled the wall and tossed the rope back. "Who's next?" he asked.

Morgan, Garcia and the DEA Agent Natalie looked at each other. No one volunteered. Keller sighed and remarked, "Well, someone has to."

Natalie, the neurotic DEA agent, looked up at the wall and then back at Morgan and Garcia. "Fine," she sighed, "I'll do it. But if I fall, I'm suing the FBI!"

"Just do it!" Keller exclaimed impatiently. "Time, ticking, all that jazz."

Natalie grasped the rope and started to heave herself up, getting into a hopeless knot half way up the wall. Keller frowned and reached down to grasp Natalie's arms, pulling her over the wall and onto the little platform behind it.

"Watch it," they heard her mutter, the scowl in her voice evident. "You don't have to rip my arms off."

But Keller ignored her and worked on untangling the rope. He threw it down to the other half of their team; Morgan and Garcia looked at it blankly.

"After you, sugar," Garcia said, stepping away from the climbing wall.

Morgan shook his head. "Oh no, baby girl. As they say, ladies first." He gave her a cheeky grin. "And besides, then I can catch you if you fall."

"Or if _you_ go first," Garcia replied lightly, "then _I_ can catch _you_, buttercup."

"Unnecessary," Morgan retorted.

"Want to put your money where your mouth is?"

"Fine." Morgan went for the rope. He clutched it and turned back to Garcia. "Ten says I make it all the way without help."

"Deal." Garcia grinned brilliantly and made a 'go forth and do it' motion with her hands. She watched, slightly disgruntled, as Morgan climbed the wall with relative easy, popping over the edge with a smirking wave.

Garcia stuck out her tongue and caught the rope Morgan chucked down as he said, "Your turn, sweetheart. And you owe me ten."

She wrinkled her nose and took hold of the rope. With some fierce effort and a little bit of help from Morgan, Garcia quickly made her way over wall, landing on the platform with a thump.

"Not bad," Morgan approved, reaching out to steady a panting Garcia. "But don't go screwing it up by falling over the edge."

Garcia huffed and glared at Morgan, brushing past him to descend the metal stairs. Keller and Natalie were waiting at the bottom, hands on hips, and looking faintly unamused.

"Finished with the joking yet?" Keller grumbled.

"This is serious, you know," Natalie added. "We're already way behind the other team."

"Chill, guys," Garcia said, brushing a lone piece of blonde hair from her eyes. "This is meant to be a team building thing; you know, working in _teams_. No need to get all huffy and self-righteous."

"Talking about me?" Morgan asked casually as he rejoined their team.

"Sorry, my love. You can't be the topic of every conversation," Garcia replied, "no matter how pretty you are."

"Shame," Morgan grinned. "So are we moving on or what?" He looked forward and sighed when he saw the jungle gym just waiting to be climbed.

"Isn't there a way to cheat or something?" he asked.

Garcia whacked him on the head.

---

". . . And so," the instructor concluded, "when finishing off that last bit of paperwork . . ."

"Hey Em, wake up," Garcia spoke in a hushed whisper, elbowing Emily in the hip.

Emily started, her eyes flying open. It took her a moment to reorientate herself as she blinked sleep-heavy eyes. She glanced sideways and saw Garcia shaking her head in mock disappointment.

"We shouldn't be falling asleep in class," she lectured with feigned seriousness.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," Morgan added, grinning. "Late night last night?"

Emily frowned. "Natalie snores," she complained, "and it kept me up all last night."

"Aww, poor you," Garcia replied insincerely. "Trying having a sleep talking roommate."

"Or one that gets up at five in the morning for Tai-Chi," Morgan interjected, shaking his head slightly.

"At least we get to go home after this," Reid said, turning slightly so that he could join their whispered conversation.

"Thank goodness for that," Garcia muttered. "I'm going crazy here." She paused. "You guys were right; it's nothing like summer camp. Summer camp was about fun and swimming and art and craft, not snoring agents and assault courses."

"Amen to that," Morgan agreed. "I can't wait until we get off this damn island."

"Seconded," Emily murmured, still half-asleep from her midday nap. "The sooner I get home to _my_ bed, the better."

"I'm with you on that one, Prentiss."

"And that concludes the basics of federal procedure," the instructor finished with a flourish. "Thank you."

"Oops," Emily muttered as she stood from her chair. "You didn't happen to take any notes, did you? I completely missed that last bit."

Garcia tut-tutted good-naturedly. "That's what you get from falling asleep, Miss Emily."

Emily groaned, following the others out of the lecture theatre and out of the building. "I didn't miss anything important, did I?"

Morgan shrugged. "I don't think so. You'd think we were amateurs or something with how she was going on."

"Well, at least it's over now," Emily sighed with relief. "I'm actually looking forward to going back to work."

"Agreed," Garcia nodded. "I miss my babies."

"Right, listen up everyone!" Annie yelled, cutting into their conversation. They had assembled once again in the courtyard where they had first arrived. "That concludes the three day Federal Refresher Weekend. I hope y'all enjoyed yourselves and your certificates of completion have been given to you team leaders. Have a safe journey home and I hope to see you again next year."

"Do you think Hotch can get us out of this next year?" Emily asked hopefully.

"I damn sure hope so," Morgan grumbled.

"Maybe next year will be better?" Garcia suggested optimistically. "You never know."

". . ."

_Fin._


End file.
